Undercover for who?
by Jeweltjuh
Summary: Dreams are hunting Sakura. But in the mean time Konoha doesn't stand still and a lot of things are asked from her. Kakashi and she had grown into good friends but then she gets send out on a dangerous mission? Mainparing KakaSaku. First 2 chapters rewrote
1. The beginning of it all

Slowly Sakura opened up her eyes, for a second she was blinded by the lovely sunlight on this beautiful Monday morning in June.

She was thinking about her dream of that night.

"Why do I dream of him… of Sasuke…? I don't get it he's gone for 2 years now after his 16th birthday and I didn't hear anything about him for a long time," she said to herself

After he left team Falcon and he came back to Konoha Sakura and Sasuke became really close. They were good friends and maybe more until Tsunade send him out on a mission. But he never came back from it. Sometimes she got a letter from him but it were always letters with just a few sentences like: I'm still okay. Or something like: Don't believe the rumours. And she hasn't had a letter since ages.

She had a hard time dealing with the lost of Sasuke she had to deal with for the second time. Fortunately all her other friends were there for her. She was really thankful towards them and she loved them with her whole heart.

She walked to her bathroom and put on the shower. She washed her hair with the sweet cherry scented shampoo.

"Why do I have these strange dreams lately" thought she. It was very confusing for her.

She walked out of the bathroom and dried herself. She put on a cute red top and a black skirt. Her black boots fit extremely fine with the skirt. She looked out her window with the pastel green curtains. The weather was too beautiful for her jounin vest so she left it on the chair where it already was. She picked up her red forehead protector and put it on like she always did. Her long waving pink hair felled right on its place. She looked in the mirror and blinked to herself.

"Looking fine today" she said to herself.

She walked out of her apartment heading for the jounin centre. She couldn't stop thinking about her dreams. Her strange and sometimes scary dreams about him... Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she was surprised when she saw it was her old sensei.

"Heading for the Jounin centre Sakura? Let's walk together," he said to her smiling. He looked good today.

Sakura nodded and smiled back. She looked in the dark eye of the man beside her. His silver hair was still the same as it used to be and his forehead protector hides his Sharingan. He hasn't changed a bit over the years he still looks good and mysterious. In the few months after she became a chuunin she saw her old sensei differently. He wasn't her sensei anymore from that part. And now she was a jounin and she grown to see him as somebody really special. He was a friend now and she would always protect him like she would do for all her other friends. He was there for her when she needed him when Sasuke never returned. She had the feeling she could talk with him about everything and she was happy that he always listened to her. But even if they didn't talk it was good enough for those two to understand each other. He was also her favourite training partner. She trained sometimes with Naruto or Ino but with Kakashi it was different. It was challenging and fun at the same time. With Ino she still felt some rivallery although they were best friends again since Sasuke left 2 years ago. With Naruto it was hard because he loses himself often in fights and he never stopped until she almost begged for mercy. So she rather trained with Kakashi.

"My, my Sakura you were in deep thoughts. Did something bad?" Kakashi asked a bit of a joking way.

"It was just some thinking of me nothing special really," Sakura didn't knew why she lied to Kakashi. It was so unlike her to keep something for herself. But it was fine this way. It were just dreams.

At that moment Shikamaru came running toward them. He seemed like he was in a hurry. He arrived with a red head and out of breath.

"Sakura! The Hokage asked if you could come to Konoha's hospital right now," said Shikamaru still out of breath.

"But why Shikamaru? Didn't she say anything?"

"Only that she needed your abilities but please hurry up now!"

Sakura stood there for a sec thinking about what could've happened. Probably an operation to do or so. But Tsunade could perform most of it herself right?

"Sakura hurry up you don't want to make Tsunade pissed," said Kakashi with a smiling sparkling in his dark eye.

"Alright then. Hey what about some training later in the evening. I'd rather train in the evening if it's a lower temperature than this heat . So what about it Kakashi?"

"See you around 19:00 at the river. Training field 3b. Hurry up now."

Sakura smiled and Shikamaru nodded. Then she turned around and ran towards the hospital. She was still wondering why Tsunade needed her so badly. She knew her healing abilities grown a lot and even her Ninjutsu tactics were better than ever thanks to the training with Kakashi and Naruto she had but if it was about one of those reasons Tsunade could have called an ANBU to help her.

Finally she arrived at Konoha's hospital. When she walked through the doors Tsunade already run toward her.

"Sakura why the hell did it took so long hurry up now!" yelled Tsunade to her while she pulled Sakura with her.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you in such a hurry and why did you needed me so badly?" Sakura asked a bit shocked by the reaction of her master.

"You'll see when we get their hurry up now!"

The two women ran upstairs to the 5th floor. Tsunade opened a door.

"This is what I needed you for he wouldn't be treated by someone else besides you and me Sakura but I can't treat him alone and he is one of our best ninja's."

Sakura's eyes became really big and she was shocked when she saw the person laying there in a bed. She didn't knew what to say. Slowly she walked to the person in the large bed. He was on the oxygen machine and he looked heavily wounded.

"He passed out again sometimes he wakes up and than he passes out again but he only want to speak against you Sakura," said Tsunade to her.

Sakura went with her hand through his black hair. "Lee… what happened with you? You look so bad," she whispered. She grabbed the water and a tissue from the desk next to him. She began to clean his face, which was filled with dried blood.

"For how long is he here Tsunade?" asked she.

"He's here since 2 hours ago that is when a group ANBU members found him in this condition. He woke up an hour ago but he only said your name and that he only wanted to speak with you and then he passed out again," and Tsunade sighed for a second.

"Why didn't you heal him already Tsunade?"

"Something is denying my healing so I hoped it would let you heal him. I can't even figure out what could've happened with him…"

Sakura looked at her master. Was she kidding? Tsunade could heal almost anything and anyone so why couldn't she heal Lee? And if Tsunade wasn't able to heal him how could she possibly heal Lee?!

At that moment the door went open with a loud bang. A guy with a green suit and black hair ran into the room. He was totally out of breath and he had some scratches on his face and he looked a little dirty. Sakura knew immediately who he was. The only person who could act so hysterically when Lee was in the hospital and he was also one of her jounin friends.

"Gai, chill out a bit" said Sakura while she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura, is he gonna be okay? I heard the news and came here right after my mission."

"Yeah, we can see that. I don't know if he's going to be okay I don't now how bad his injuries are but it doesn't look really good. Tsunade couldn't heal him and he only wants to talk against me. He woke up just an hour ago but he's unconscious again."

"Please, Sakura heal him! Heal his youth! If he doesn't make I don't now what to do," said Gai with a cry in his voice.

"Sakura, you begin with treating Lee and I'll take Gai with me so you can work concentrated" said Tsunade,

"But I won't leave my old student here he needs me" said Gai almost crying

"Let Sakura do her work and you'll do yours Gai!" said Tsunade strand.

Then they walked out the room, Gai almost crying. Sakura turned her body to Lee again. She was checking if he had any broken bones but he didn't. He had a high fever and a big wound in his waist. It was infected pretty bad but Tsunade already cleaned and stitched it. Sakura saw it was probably a wound that he got when he was stabbed with a kunai by someone.

Sakura decided that she had to heal his big wound first maybe the fever would go down than. She formed the seals to heal a wound and his wound healed a bit. Than she wrapped the bandage around his body again. Unfortunately it cost a lot of chakra to heal someone with such a deep and big wound. She formed the seals to control the fever a bit and then she was already out of her chakra. That didn't mean anything good because she and Kakashi wanted to do some training and then she needed her chakra. But Lee was way more important and if it was necessary she would stay here all night.

She sat down with Lee in case he woke up and she wanted to talk to him. And maybe some other people will come to visit him.

Sakura's throat felt a little dry. She felt a bit thirsty of the healing. And she was tired too. She looked at Lee and he was peacefully asleep. It wouldn't hurt if she went down for some strong coffee.

She walked out of the room toward the stairs and she walked down. She felt a bit drowsy because she used up a bit too much of her chakra.

When she came on the first floor she walked to the little restaurant and bought some strong coffee.

She walked upstairs again and went into Lee's room. When she opened the door she saw someone sitting in there. She looked at the blonde guy and walked to him.

"Naruto! It surprises me to see you here. What brings you here?"

"I heard the news about fuzzy eyebrows and wanted to check him."

"But how do you know so soon? I'm here since… I guess 2 hours and Tsunade only told me and Gai even Shikamaru who came to get me didn't knew what's wrong."

"Well, I saw Gai running while he was almost crying when I wanted to get some breakfast. I heard him saying something about Lee, the hospital and you so I went to the hospital after my ramen and well… here I am. But I'm going in about a halve hour. I'm meeting Hinata."

Sakura remembered it again now. Hinata and Naruto were a couple. They were dating for a time and now they're officially a couple. Sakura was happy for them. She liked Hinata and she was a fine girl. Naruto was treating her good and they were happy together. And she was happy that Naruto wasn't after her anymore. After Hinata and Naruto became a couple she became good friends with Naruto. Better than they ever were. And they both were also there for her when she needed them.

"I see, Naruto could you do something for me?

"For you always," he said with a smile

"Could you go and see Kakashi and say I can't make it to training because of Lee and that I'm really sorry?"

"Of course I can Sakura. Well, I'll get going now if you need anything you know where to find me," He looked at Lee "And make sure he'll gets better."

"I'll do my best Naruto, thank you. Say hi to Hinata for me!"

Naruto walked out the door and before he closed the door he waved to her.

Sakura took a zip of her coffee and sat down next to Lee. She looked at him and got a bad feeling about all this.

She heard the door open and a nurse came in. She checked the oxygen machine and then she turned herself to Sakura.

"Miss Sakura, would you like to stay here tonight? I had to ask you that from the Hokage"

"Yeah I'll stay here tonight I guess…," she said to the brunette nurse in front of her.

"I'll bring a bed here for you Miss Sakura. With some of the best pillows!"

The nurse walked out the room and came a few minutes later back with a bed for Sakura.

Sakura thanked the nurse and sat down on the bed. She looked at the clock it was 13:46. She had to stay here the rest of the day and night. She became a little bored. She sighed, Lee was sleeping and probably he wouldn't wake up today and there was nobody else here to talk to.

She took another zip of her coffee and thought about what she was going to do now.

She put the cup on a desk and looked at Lee's wound. His wound was still bleeding a bit but she didn't have to change the bandages yet. Sakura sighed, she really didn't knew what to do next. She walked to the window and looked through it. She saw some academy kids and some old people but nobody she knew. Suddenly she felt another presence in the room. She turned around and saw somebody she did knew. She looked at the good looking man with the silver hair.

"I see, so Naruto already told you right?"

"Naruto? Didn't see him today what did he have to told me then?"

"Oh, ehm, never mind not important but I really want to know what brings you here then…," asked Sakura with a lot of curiosity.

"Well… Tsunade called me and she told me about what happened with Lee and because she didn't knew what happened she send me to protect him," Kakashi answered. His voice sound like it was the hardest S-rank mission he'd ever done.

"She knew that I was here! I mean, come on even Konohamaru can protect somebody who's asleep and in a hospital!" reacted Sakura insulted.

"Yeah, but she also said that you could use some company and there were no missions for me today neither so that's what brings me here."

Sakura smiled. Tsunade knew her way to good in all those years now. She smiled and looked out the window again. Kakashi walked to her and stood next to her. Sakura looked at the silver haired man. He looked back and smiled. She felt a little embarrassed that he caught her while she looked at him. She looked at the clock which said it was 13:57. She sighed. But at least she had some nice company now.

The door went open and the nurse came in with new bag of liquid for Lee's infuse. She clipped it on the infuse and than looked at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oh my,.. Kakashi what are you doing here?" asked the nurse a little amazed.

"Ami…oh…long time no see how are you doing?" replied Kakashi charming as always.

"Since you left that morning not as good as that night," said the nurse flirty

Sakura looked at the young nurse with her sparkling brown eyes and brown hair with blond highlights tied back in a ponytail and didn't knew what to say or to think. She looked at Kakashi who his own cool self. But when she looked better she could see he was a little shocked and seemed to didn't control the situation.

Kakashi walked to the nurse and smiled nervously to her.

"Yeah that was something right…you're looking good," he complimented her.

"Thank you. So what actually brings you here?" replied the nurse called Ami.

"I'm on a mission, I have to protect this boy and I'm the company of this girl," and he nodded to Sakura.

"I see… so is she your girlfriend or something?" Ami looked at Sakura with a look so jealous that Sakura sniggered. Sakura understood the situation but luckily she thought up a sneaky plan. Kakashi better had to be really happy that she was here.

"Yes, I am indeed. We're together for like… Baby how long are we together now?" said Sakura while she walked to Kakashi and stood next to him. She gave him a wink and he understood what she was doing and put an arm around her waist.

"We're together for almost 2 months now and we're super happy with each other!" he exaggerated it more.

Ami looked really shocked and tears filled her eyes. She didn't knew where to look.

"Okay that's really nice, but I must get going there are a lot of other patients who deserve my attention."

Her eyes gained an angry look and she wanted to walk out of the door. Her hand wanted to grab the doorknob but it stopped. With angry passes she walked to Kakashi and hit him right in the face.

"And that was for never calling me back!!" and then she walked away.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who, in the mean time, was laughing really hard. He smiled too, her plan had worked. Ami was gone very fast although he had to be slapped in the face for that. Sakura was really a smart girl and it was fun act something like this with her..

"That turned out great! Her face was so funny," he laughed while thinking back.

"She believed us! It was really funny yeah, but we have some kind of problem now," said Sakura

"Like what?" replied Kakashi

"Well… she's the only nurse around here and we need an extra bed for you because I know you'll stay with me tonight but she won't make a step in this room unless it's for Lee."

"Than I just sleep with you in one bed right? I mean it's no big deal or something right?" said Kakashi and he blinked to her.

Sakura sighed, she liked the idea of sleeping with Kakashi for some odd reason. But it felt wrong too. And she probably didn't even sleep at all…

"We'll see,…" said Sakura "We'll see."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first KakaSaku fanfic! I've redone this completely because first it sucked. But I kinda like it now. I hope you do too!  
Please keep reading 'Undercover for who?' and leave Comments to help me keep writing!  
I hope you enjoyed it and have fun with the following chapters!

x Jeweltjuh


	2. Bloody Hard times

With a shock woke Sakura up. It was dark outside and the moon was shining through the curtains. She was sweaty and her hair was wet of it. She looked at Lee, who was still sleeping in his bed. The oxygen machine made some sounds. She looked at Kakashi who was sleeping next to her. He talked her in and actually she didn't care much about sleeping with him in one bed. She liked his company and with these nightmares she liked it even more. Slowly, not trying to wake up Kakashi, she stepped out the bed and walked to the window. She slide the curtains away and opened the window. She really needed some fresh air. She stared at the moon. It was beautiful coloured, a little silver with a little white. The light of the silver moon shined on her. She sighed and she leant out the window. Another nightmare. She sighed. And again about Sasuke, it became a little scary. In her nightmare of that evening she was alone in the dark but then she saw something far away from her. It looked like a person and she began to run but everytime when she could see it was Sasuke her path was gone. She fell through the floor and couldn't save herself. Everytime she could look in his eyes and see his pain she woke up. Everytime she came a little closer to him and wanted to save him but she couldn't. That feeling… it was just so frustrating. The dreams seemed like they didn't have an end and it scared the hell out of her.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Sakura what are you doing out of bed?" asked Kakashi,

"Oh it's nothing Kakashi, I had a nightmare but it's over now."

"Are you okay?" Kakashi walked towards her. He wanted to let her feel save. He looked kinda sexy in just his pyjama pants. Sakura blushed of her thoughts.

"What was you nightmare about Sakura?" he asked why he stood beside her

"It was… it was about… never mind it was just something from my past nothing serious," she lied again.

But Kakashi saw something in her jade coloured eyes. Maybe it was fear maybe it was disbelief, he didn't knew it.

"I'll always be here for you when you want to talk you know that right?" he said while he looked right in her eyes.

It made Sakura feel save. She was happy she had someone who would listen to her but she just couldn't tell him. Not before she knew what this dreams mean and why she had them. She felt there was something with her nightmares but she didn't really knew what. It was confusing her. But with Kakashi she felt save.

She wanted to feel even more save with him if that was possible.

"Thank you," she whispered and she hugged him. He hugged her back and it felt like an eternity while they stood there. Sakura felt really saver in his strong arms. She got the feeling she could cry, but she didn't. She trusted him completely and she realized that their friendship was strong. Maybe stronger than all her other friendships.

In the few years they became really friends their never was a moment like this. It was the prettiest moment ever. She really felt warm and save.

Out of the nothing the machine on which you could see Lee his heartbeat made a long beep tone. Quickly Sakura ran towards Lee and gave him a heart message. With all she had she tried to reanimate him. Lee couldn't die he just couldn't! It was impossible! She needed to ask him so much and he was so young he couldn't die! Meanwhile Kakashi ran to the hallway to get help. A doctor came in with a machine.

"Clear!" he called out and Lee got a shock. The machine was still giving a long beep tone

"Again! Clear!" he called out again. Sakura wanted to help but she knew she couldn't do anything, her Chakra wasn't full yet. She felt so helpless, she couldn't do anything for Lee while Lee has saved her many times. And now was she responsible for his life and she couldn't do anything. Again.

"He's back!" She heard. With the tears in her eyes and one falling down her cheek she felt relieved. She cried of happiness that Lee still lived. She hoped with whole her heart that he would get better now.

"I'll let Tsunade know of this" and Kakashi ran out of the hospital.

Sakura walked to her backpack which she has packed in one of the hours Kakashi was with Lee and she returned home for getting some stuff. She was happy that she put in a medical book. Maybe it could help her finding a solution for whatever Lee could have.

She skipped to the chapter Medical Mysteries and she read the page.

"Symptoms: Being in coma, fever caused by an infection, convulsions."

That were all things Lee had! She read further.

"If someone have this symptoms and they have been dead and then reanimated they soon to be dead. Nobody ever found a seal to cure this disease that's why we call it the Near Dead disease. Only a few people have awakened from this disease by theirselfs. Others we're in a coma for about 3 years until just one day. It's caused by a dangerous Ninjutsu that only a few people know about. It's called Stabbing Dead because they first have to stab the person and then they can form the seals and curse the person."

Sakura looked up. She was thinking. This had to be what happened to Lee. Someone did this Ninjutsu to him. But there is no medication for this.

Maybe Tsunade can find out something. She hoped that Kakashi would return soon.

She walked to Lee and laid her hand one his forehead. He still had a high fever even after her medical treatment. At that moment the door went open and Kakashi and Tsunade came in.

"Tsunade, I found what disease Lee has it's in my medical book," she said while she spoke really fast.

Tsunade looked at the book and read the chapter.

"You're absolutely right Sakura, but you know that there's no medicine is for this…He'll probably…He'll probably die," said Tsunade with a sad but serious voice.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears again. Kakashi walked to Lee's bed and he looked sorrowful at him.

"But Tsunade can't you make a medicine? Their have to be some clues to cure this disease right? You can cure almost anything and anyone please Tsunade… try it," said Sakura with a real soft voice.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. Fifteen years ago their came in a ninja with exactly the same as this. And I couldn't cure him," Tsunade bit on her lip.

"But then you… you knew what he had all along!"

"Yes… but I wanted you to find out yourself so maybe you could find a solution for it."

"Tsunade… I… I don't know where to start. But I know his time isn't long. I can try but I can't be sure it'll work out," spoke Sakura with a sad voice.

Tsunade walked to Sakura and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at the blonde woman who had a smile on her face.

"Sakura, just believe in yourself. Believe that you're the only one who can cure it. Believe in the friendship you have with Lee and you'll be able to find something. Believe it!"

"You really should speak less with Naruto, you're going to talk just like him," she said smiling through the sadness.

"Oh no, speaking about Naruto! He's probably waiting for a mission. I've got to go now!" and Tsunade ran out of Lee's room.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and put the medical book back in it and grabbed radios out of it. She gave one to Kakashi who was still sitting there reading in his dirty book.

"You watch Lee for me while I'm going to find an antidote for his disease. If he awakens you have to tell it me immediately with the radio I gave you. Can you do that for me?"

"Well… it's probably the way it is so I'll do it. But only if you promise me to sleep at home tonight and stop worrying so much. It doesn't make you feel any better and if you're worried about then… then I'll get worried about you" Kakashi blushed a little bit but nobody could see it because of his mask. Secretly Kakashi thanked his mask.

"That's sweet of you. I'll do what I can do. If you need me call me with the radios or you know where to find me. Here in the medical research lab on the 3rd floor"

"Go now Sakura, you don't have time to chat with me all the time," and Kakashi almost pushed her out of the room.

Sakura ran down the stairs and stood before the medical lab. She took a deep breath and then opened the door. The smell of herbs and medicine filled her nose. For some reason she liked the smell. There were a few other medical ninja's busy with whatever.

She grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water than she walked to an empty table. This was her workplace now and she won't leave it before she found an antidote or before Kakashi had called her with the radios.

She put a scroll on the table and took out a few samples of Lee's blood which she tapped of before she left. She dripped some blood in the middle of the scroll.

Then she began to mix some herbs which were good against fever and unconsciousness.

With another hair bow she made from her long ponytail a messy bun with her pink hair standing a little wild.

She grabbed some other herbs that had a really awful smell and mixed them with the other herbs. She dripped some of the medicine on a blood drip on the scroll but nothing happened. This wasn't the good medicine. Sakura sighed but she didn't have the time to feel sorry about the failures.

She grabbed some other herbs and began to mix them. And again it wasn't the good medicine.

She drank some water and start mixing again. Meanwhile it was already 8 o'clock in the morning.

After a few other wasted mixes she came really close to the solution. But there was still a bit blood left on the scroll, so it wasn't good enough. She got a book with all the herbs described in it from the bookshelf in the room and looked for another herb that maybe could be it.

Kakashi sighed. It was so boring her in this room with only him and his new book. He didn't want to get through the chapters so fast but that wouldn't going to be easy this way. It was a good new volume with a purple cover. He opened the book again and read along. A few minutes later he almost came part of the book.

"While they walked together slowly over the beach he grabbed her hand. She blushed a little. He stopped walking and so did she. It became a little dark and it was almost sunset. He figured out it was the perfect timing for their first kiss. He lifted the girls head and pressed his soft lips on hers. It was a beautiful kiss. A kiss that should've last forever."

Kakashi closed the book again. He looked at the book and felt strange. He saw himself there walking over the beach. With a girl next to him. A pink haired girl. A girl with the name Sakura.

He didn't knew why he saw her in his mind. They're just friends. And she was way too young for him.

He lay the book away. He didn't felt like he wanted to read more.

He walked to the window and opened it. It was cloudy and a little dark. The sun wasn't shining. It made him feel even more bored. He inhaled the fresh air but it didn't make him feel better.

It started to rain a little bit and even darker clouds filled the sky above Konoha.

This was probably a bad sign. It never rained in the summer here in Konoha.

Sakura had tried almost every herb there was in Konoha. She felt dizzy of it and she whipped the sweat of her forehead. She felt like she was going to give up but she couldn't she just had to try. It was for Lee one of her good friends. His life depended on her medical skills it wasn't a time for failing! She had to make an antidote, she just had to.

She looked at Lee's medical file again and looked at all his points. He had blood type AB.

Maybe… maybe that could be the solution. Maybe the last thing that was missing was blood. Another blood type. She knew she had blood type O maybe it would work.

She grabbed an injection and took some blood of herself. She hated that but sometimes you have no choice. She mixed a few drips of her blood with the mix she had so far. She was so sure this had to be it. She felt she was so close to the solution.

She dripped a little of the mix on the drip of Lee's blood. It began to bubble a little bit and then it melted away. But there was still a little bit left. Again it wasn't enough.

Sakura sighed, she got so tired of trying. And it was already 12:34. She had spilled a lot of valuable time with mixing wrong antidotes. But now she needed to hurry. She had to gather other blood types from people with A, AB and B. Luckily she was in a hospital with a lot of people but it would be to much work to check all those people if they didn't have any strange illnesses. So she needed to do it with the people she knew already, so she knew for sure they didn't have any strange diseases.

She got the files from her friends who weren't on a mission. She had only 6 files: Naruto's, Hinata's, Shikamaru's, Kakashi's, Kiba's and Tsunade's.

She looked in the first three. Naruto and Shikamaru both had blood type A so she could ask them for a sample of their blood. Naruto would do it for Lee for sure. Hinata had blood type O like herself so that wouldn't work. Kakashi had blood type B so she had to ask him too. He probably would do it for her if she asked nicely. Kiba had also blood type B so if Kakashi really won't work along she always could ask Kiba but she hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

Tsunade had blood type AB but she wouldn't give a sample of her blood. Tsunade knew it wasn't good to just tab some blood. But emergencies break laws so Sakura had to ask her.

Sakura still had Tsunade's file in her hands and became a little curious about what was in it. It was a very thick file, almost thicker as Kakashi's and Naruto's together. She couldn't control her curiosity and nobody would ever find out. She opened the file again and began to read something.

"On 28 March 1992 Tsunade gave birth to a young girl. The father is already lost in battles. The mother of the girl is in a depression and isn't ready to take care of the baby. So we decided to gave the girl up for adoption."

Sakura closed the file. What was this? Why didn't Tsunade told her? She was really shocked.

She shook her head and came back to reality. She didn't had time to worry about this. She needed to collect the blood samples.

She grabbed her back fast put the files back and then ran out of the room.

First up was Naruto but where could he possibly be? She ran to the place where she always trains with Naruto but he wasn't there.

Sakura sighed she didn't had any time for this. She turned around and ran back to the city. She looked at Ichiruka Ramen but Naruto wasn't there either.

"Where could that stupid kid possibly be at a time like this" said Sakura a little pissed off.

She walked a little further maybe he was with Iruka or something. Then suddenly something came in to her mind. Naruto said he would go to Hinata so where Hinata is there's Naruto.

"Of course that's it damn I'm stupid," said Sakura to herself.

Quickly she ran over to the Hyuuga's place.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hinata? Naruto?" called Sakura while she walked into the home of Naruto's girlfriend.

"Hellooooooooo anybody here?"

"Sakura what are you doing here in my place?" Hinata came downstairs and stared a little blushing at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"I'm looking for Naruto and I really, really, really need to find him quick so I thought he was here maybe. So is he here?" asked Sakura

"Sakura! What are you doing here in Hinata's place" Naruto came downstairs as well.

"Oh. My. God. What are you wearing Naruto?!" Sakura's face became even whiter than it already was.

She looked at the blonde boy dressed in a yellow boxershort with brown monkeys and she quickly put her hands for here eyes.

Hinata's face turned really red and she didn't knew what to say.

"Sakura this isn't what you think it is," stammered the blond.

"No, it is something totally else right? Sorry but it's kinda hard to believe that if I see you just in your underwear."

"Well it is… Hinata and I... we ehm…" stammered Naruto.

Sakura sighed. Sometimes she was really embarrassed because of some of her friends. Naruto was one of them.

"Never mind, I need your help. No I don't need it, Lee needs it. For the antidote I'm making for him I need different samples of blood with other blood types than mine because mine isn't working."

"And you want to have a sample of mine right?" asked Naruto

"Yes because your blood type is A and I need that too."

Naruto agreed and Sakura tapped off some blood of him. Hinata fainted while seeing it but everything went well.

"Alright thanks Naruto, you've been a really help."

"If it's for Fuzzy-Eyebrows I'll do whatever I can.

"Of course I know you'd will. Well,I get going I have to hurry now. And you can continue with what you were doing," and Sakura giggled.

Hinata's face turned all red again and Naruto didn't really knew where to look.

Sakura ran out of the Hyuuga's place. She needed to get blood type B now.

When she ran into the hospital again it was already 15:42 when she looked at the clock.

She ran upstairs and opened the door to Lee's room.

"Sakura what a pleasant surprise do you have an antidote?" asked Kakashi

"Almost but I'll need your help for it. I need a sample of your blood."

"And what if I don't want that," said Kakashi serious.

"You're not going to mean that right? You must be fucking kidding me!" said Sakura with an open mouth of amazement.

"Yes I am," said Kakashi with a big smile "But in repay I want something from you."

Sakura sighed. Normally she had liked games like this but now she really didn't had time for this.

"What do you want?" she said irritated.

"I want a dinner cooked by you. At my house of course," said Kakashi a little defiantly.

"Fine, fine just give me your blood now"

"Sakura you sound like some vampire or something," laughed Kakashi.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled. Even at times like this he made her smile. And she felt like she was full of energy again. She looked at Kakashi's eye while tapping the blood. She felt a chill going through her body put she pushed it aside. She had no time to think about something like that.

* * *

I hope you still like my story. This is a chapter with comedy I loved writing it. I've redone it though, it's much better now!

I would appreciate it if you left a review. They help me keep writing!

-x- Jeweltjuh


	3. New Born Feelings

Sakura was back in the room where she tried to mix an antidote for Lee. She had Naruto's blood type now, A. And she had Kakashi's blood type, B.  
She hoped it wasn't necessary to ask Tsunade for a blood sample cause she knew the chance that Tsunade would give a sample was not really big.  
She made the same mix as she did before but this time she used Kakashi's blood. She dripped his blood on the scroll and mixed it with the herb mix. It looked like it melted and Sakura prayed it was the good antidote she needed so she could save one of her best friends.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the scroll.  
"DAMNED" and she hit the table so hard their was a crack in it.  
It wasn't the good antidote…again. Sakura was so frustrated that her hands began to shake a little. This wasn't good she needed to calm down.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to relax now.  
"Think about fun stuff Sakura come on concentrate" thought she. "Come on for Lee"  
In her imagination she felt a hand on her shoulder. It made her feel calmer. She looked at the hand. It had a black glove around it. An inner peace went through her body.  
She opened her eyes again and the hand and the fantasy disappeared.  
She looked at the clock it was 16:24. She sighed, she still had so much to do in so little time. But she had to do it. For Lee.

She took the sample with Naruto's blood and did the same routine as with the other blood samples.  
She wanted to drip on the scroll when a beeper of the radio went off  
"Oh no…Lee!" yelled Sakura out loud and ran upstairs as fast as she could.  
She opened the door and she saw something she couldn't believe. She let the sample with blood which she still got in her hand drop and it broke when it hit the floor.  
Her eyes filled with tears and she walked to the bed of Lee. Kakashi walked towards her, touched her shoulder for a second and left. The touch made Sakura shiver a bit.  
"Sa-Sakura…I…I need to tell you something"  
"Calm down a bit Lee, you just woke up" said Sakura with an amazed and careful voice.  
"Sakura there's no time. I really need to tell you this." said Lee with a soft voice.  
"Of course there is enough time. I'm making you an antidote right now everything will be okay soon." said Sakura and she grabbed Lee's hand. It felt really cold.  
"Sakura. There is no time left. I need to tell you this now."

Sakura knew Lee was right. There was no time left. But she wished there would be some time left so she could heal Lee.  
"Sakura, what I'm going to tell you may shock you. But it's important to listen carefully. Alright?" Sakura nodded. She had a premonition what it was going to be about.  
"You already know the cause of all this. And you really did knew how to fix it. But you are too late."  
"Please Lee, don't say that."  
"Listen Sakura, you have to save somebody. But it's not me. This was done by somebody you know well Sakura. But that person isn't himself anymore, he's under some sort of spell. I don't know what it is but it has to be something to do with…" Lee began to cough. "Easy Lee, just slow down a bit"  
"Sakura, you have dreams lately right? Those dreams are important. Remember them and don't be afraid of them"  
How…how could Lee know about her dreams. Sakura was a little shocked but she remained to be silent and listen to what Lee has to say to her.  
"Sakura…I think you're the only one who can save him now. He needs you Sakura. But be careful…please. It can be very dangerous. They won't give Sasuke up so easily."

Sakura's eyes became big and her mouth fell open. "Sasuke" whispered she. "Do I have to save Sasuke?" Sakura was still shocked. "Why do I have to save Sasuke?"  
"Because, Sakura you are the only one who can reach him. He's contacting you in your dreams right?" She nodded. "Sakura remember those and you'll find him. But be careful. He doesn't know who you are. He didn't remember me also."

Sakura still felt so weird. Sasuke…she needed to save Sasuke…but why…?  
"Sakura! You know what happens to me next right" Sakura looked at Lee's eyes and nodded. Yes she knew what happens to him now. Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Please Sakura don't cry. I don't want to see you crying not right before I'm gonna…die"  
"I can't help it. I don't want to lose important friends." Sakura wiped the tears from her cheek and eyes and tried to smile.  
"Sakura. Thank you…Thank you for…taking care of me. Say Hi! to…Gai from me."  
Sakura nodded again. Tears were already going down her cheeks again.  
"And…Sakura…Please…Listen…To…Your…Heart…It'll…lead…you…through…this."

Then the grip of his hand, which was still in Sakura's, slept away. Lee closed his eyes and Sakura cried even more. She still saw Lee breathing…very slowly but he breathed. Sakura felt so sorry that she couldn't save him. Tears were falling down from her cheek. She saw that Lee breathed out for the last time.  
"He's…he's dead. And I just couldn't do anything. Damned! Why." Sakura cried as much as she could and let Lee's hand go.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it. Then she looked at the person behind her. She turned to him and he put his arms around her. She pressed her chest again his and cried. His hand went through her pink hair a couple of times.  
"Kakashi…He's dead" sobbed she and Kakashi pressed her a little more against him.

She felt save in his arms. He was here for her when she needed him. Just as all the other times. Even though she was incredibly sad because of Lee's dead she felt some warmth in her.

The next morning woke Sakura up in her own bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and she realized it again. Lee was dead.  
Whole Konoha would probably know it by now. She didn't wanted to think about how Gai should feel. She put the shower on and let the hot water falling down from her long pink hair to her toes. She felt so miserable, so alone. She was responsible but she had failed. And even though Kakashi has told her that she didn't failed and that everything would be alright she couldn't believe it.  
She walked out the shower, dried herself and put on some clothes. She grabbed a black t-shirt with a pink Konoha print on it and a pair of blue jeans with big holes on the place of her knees.  
She put on her pink gloves with white tops and she also put on her white cowboy boots with her jeans in her boots.  
She did her long pink hair in pigtails because she didn't want it to be in the way.  
To finish she put on her red forehead protector the way she always did.

She really needed to train or fight or something because she was so aggressive. She walked toward her old sensei's apartment not far from hers and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" did she hear from the other side of the door. Sakura opened the door and walked into Kakashi's small but cute apartment. But she didn't saw the silver haired man anywhere.  
"Kakashi it's me Sakura" she called out. "Where are you?"  
"I'm in my bedroom wait a sec I'll be right over"

Sakura sat on the black sofa and looked around the apartment. She has been her several times. But always fast to pick something up or to wait for Kakashi being ready. He was still always late so she went to get him a few times so he would be on time for important trainings or meetings.  
Sakura heard the sound of someone opening a door and looked behind her. Kakashi walked out the bedroom with just a red towel around his hips and his mask on. Sakura's eyes became a little bigger and she couldn't help stop staring at her old sensei's body. It was so muscular for a 31 years old man. His six-pack was so beautiful Sakura couldn't keep her eyes from it. On his body were several scars but it didn't make his body ugly. It had something wild and something mature. Every scar had probably an interesting story.

"Sakura. How are you doing. Are you feeling a bit better know?" asked Kakashi with a sweet voice.  
"Not really" Sakura sighed "I feel really aggressive so I thought maybe we could train a little bit"  
"Of course we can train a bit but please wait for me just a little longer I have to get dressed" and Kakashi smiled.  
Sakura almost wanted to say that he not really have to do that but she didn't. She blushed from her own thoughts.

Kakashi left the room and walked into his room. He had saw Sakura's look and he felt good about it for some reason. It wasn't his meaning to show her this much skin but he wanted to see her because he was so worried about her this night. He just couldn't stop thinking about her and felt a little concerned about her. He knew she had a hard time dealing with the lost of Lee. He knew she needed a friend. And he would be there for her. It was a good thing for him that she came to him out of her own then he could talk with her a bit. If she pushed this aside she never would be the same again. Kakashi dressed him self and brushed his silver hair.

Sakura was still sitting on the sofa waiting for Kakashi. She sighed. The memory of his body wouldn't go out of her head for awhile she guessed. But why did she got so into his body. She had seen a lot of male body's while working in the hospital but she felt something different when she looked at his. She blushed again and smiled a bit. He looked really hot. She wanted to call Ino to tell her this but of course she didn't because Ino would suspect things. She could even think she could be in love with her old sensei. But that was impossible. Was it?

Kakashi came out of his room and walked to Sakura and put his hands for her eyes. "Who am I?"  
"Let me think for a second…maybe...some really hot guy out of the movies who finally replied to my fan mail?"  
Kakashi laughed hard. And Sakura turned around "Oh. It's just you" said she with a fake disappointment tone.  
Kakashi went with his hand through her pink hair and smiled to her. "Just me right. Well. Let's go before all good spots are already taken"  
Kakashi walked out the door and Sakura walked behind him. She looked at the silver haired man in front of her. "Maybe I was a little right with my guess" she thought and she ran a little to walk next to Kakashi.

"Man, that was some good training" said Sakura with a satisfied voice while she lay down on the green grass only hearing the sound of birds and a flowing river. She was still breathing heavy from the hard work. She whipped some sweat of her forehead.

Kakashi lay on the opposite side of her and looked at the two pink pigtails. Sakura was talking about stuff but he didn't really hear it. He was thinking about how she must feel. He noticed she pushed her feelings aside so she won't get hurt. She was sad because of Lee but she didn't let anybody notice. She even laughed about almost everything. That wasn't the Sakura he used to know, that was not the Sakura who cried about almost everything. He realized that the sweet, innocent, little Sakura was totally gone. She was acting like a grown-up and in fact she really was. He couldn't help but he liked this new Sakura even though she had pain now. He wanted to help her and be a real friend for her.  
"Sakura, listen to me for a second" said Kakashi very serious. So serious that he made Sakura sit up in stead of lay down and he looked straight in her jaded coloured eyes. "Sakura, you don't have to act strong. You can cry. I know you're incredibly sad about Lee but you haven't said anything about it. You haven't cried since the moment you left the hospital." Kakashi stopped for a second and sighed a bit. "You can cry Sakura I'm here for you"

Sakura looked at the ground and she didn't knew what to say to Kakashi. Out of all the people to notice it was him. The man who didn't care about anything. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. But she wanted to feel his arms around her and his voice telling her everything would be alright.

"Sakura, please don't push your pain aside. Don't make the same mistake I did once" Sakura turned up her head and looked in Kakashi's eye. "Your…mistake?" asked she.  
"It's not important anymore Sakura but please don't push it aside" Sakura turned her head off again so Kakashi won't see the tears that jumped into her eyes. It felt good that someone cared about her and she stood up. She fiddled with the end of her left ponytail. Kakashi stood up to and looked at her. She was about to burst out in tears. He laid his hand on her cheek and looked at her "It's alright Sakura let it go" At that moment Sakura started crying and Kakashi pressed her against his chest. His strong arms were holding her while she cried her hart out. All her sadness came out in just one moment but she felt save in his arms. She has found a new person to trust and she felt so good by it.

"Kakashi…kun" whispered she softly through her tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
She felt this good be the beginning of something. She didn't knew exactly what but she had that feeling. It felt good. She was never this close to her old sensei but it felt really nice. She stopped crying and Kakashi let her go.  
"Don't worry Sakura I'll always be here for you. I'll be standing in front of you beside you behind you and above you if I had to" Sakura had to smile of that thought but she realized what happened.  
She looked at the man in front of her and looked deep in his eyes.

"Thank you again" said she, now out loud. He pulled on her left ponytail. The sun went down slowly and the stars started to shine "No problem Sakura. Let's go home now it was a long day"

A few minutes later let Sakura fall herself on her bed. She kicked off her boots and there was only one image in her mind. That of her old sensei. She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hard she realized. Tomorrow. "Lee's funeral" whispered she too herself while looking at the stars in her window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I know. This chap was a little short but it's not a waste. Next will be longer but I don't have a lot of time to write lately. I hope chapter 4 is uploaded within 14 days. I'll promise it will be uploaded soon enough. And patience never killed anybody.

I would really appreciate it if you left a review. They help me keep going on with writing.

Update: I'm done with chapter 4. It'll come as soon as I'm on the halve with chapter 5. Please look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-x- Jeweltjuh


	4. Tears, Tigers and Love

An annoying beep tone sounded hard in the lighted room. With a hard smack hit Kakashi the alarm clock and walked out of his bed. He quickly took a shower and put on black clothes. It was still early but he felt like getting a walk before the funeral.

He walked out of his apartment and walked ahead the river. He was thinking about what was would happen this afternoon. Gai would be inconsolable and everything would be filled with white roses. He would be standing there and he would look at everyone. He would see the sad look in the eyes of Lee's friends and the tears dripping of his team mates faces. He could feel the goose bumps on his arms already. He looked a bit ahead of him, the river was there. He began to walk a little faster and the wind was blowing. He began to run and stopped suddenly. In the distance he saw something, or better said, someone.

A little ahead of him was a beautiful girl. She sat on a big rock with her arms around her knees. Her long pink hair was blowing the same direction as the wind. Her short white skirt with black belt and 2 little chains on it where just hiding everything. Her baby blue sweatshirt with naked shoulders was fitting her just fine. Her toe slippers were also blue and she had pink nail polish on her toes. He realized that it was Sakura and walked slowly towards her. But when he was close by he stopped behind a tree. He had the feeling she needed to order her feelings. And she needed to do that by herself even though he wanted to support her. A breeze went through her hair again and he could smell the perfume of her hair.

Sakura was in deep thoughts. She was thinking about what happened last night, she had another scary dream. This time she was standing in a field surrounded by cherry trees in blossom. She felt happy and warm but suddenly everything turned dark and it was cold. In fear she began to run faster and faster but she hadn't the feeling she moved. She looked behind her and there was something, a strange shadow of someone. She turned around and it was gone. She felt something appearing behind her and for a second she could her someone whispering in her ear. She couldn't place the voice but she could hear what the person said. When she thinks about it she felt such a miserable feeling inside of her. The voice of the person was so cold and lonely that it scared the hell out of her.

"Sakura, please help me" these words were going through her head and she couldn't get rid of them. Chills went over her back everytime she could hear the voice saying it over and over again. When she woke up, all sweaty, she noticed something jumping away from her window but when she opened it nothing was there.

She couldn't stop it and the tears were falling down on the cold rock. She felt so helpless. She didn't knew what to do and her hands began to shake a little from stress and fear. She had this feeling something was waiting for her and she wanted to help but at the same time the feeling was so frightening. She whispered in herself: "Sasuke" and she got a little angry. From frustration she hit the big rock she was sitting on and it broke off a bit.

Kakashi was still looking at the pink haired girl who was sitting there a bit ahead of him and he doubted if he would go to her and comfort her. He decided to let her go and he wanted to turn around and walk away. He walked 3 steps when he heard a voice calling him

"Stop! Or I'll cut off your head! How dare you spying on me" and at the same moment Sakura appeared hitting his jaw with an incredible hard hit and he fell on the ground. In his fall he grabbed Sakura with him and she landed upon him. She looked at him with big eyes and a red blush on her face. Kakashi could peek under her white skirt but he realized this wasn't really a good time.

For a minute they were just looking at each other. Sakura with a blush of shame and Kakashi with a smile.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry I didn't knew it was you" stammered Sakura still with a red blush. Her hands were resting on Kakashi's chest.

"That's fine Sakura but could you please get off me now. If somebody would see us like this they…" he didn't finished his sentence cause Sakura was already getting of him and helping him up too. She looked at the place where she hit him, it was all black and blue and maybe broken.

"I'm so sorry let me treat you for this" and she already formed the seal to heal Kakashi's jaw.

Kakashi felt such a warmth coming of Sakura's hand and he liked it. In his mind he played again what happened and he laughed very hard. Sakura stopped and looked confused at him. Then she started to laugh too.

"It was actually really stupid off me to hit you so hard. It must have looked so funny" said Sakura laughing.

"Yes it sure was funny and so cliché. Couldn't you think of a more original scene?"

For some reason Kakashi was happy that Sakura smiled at him. Sitting at the river was probably not a good sign so something must have happened. Maybe he could talk to her while walking home.

"Don't you have to get ready for Lee's funeral?" asked he. Immediately turned Sakura's smile into a sad look. "Oh yeah it slipped my mind for a second. Well let's go home then..." and she began to walk upon the hill. Kakashi looked at the girl. She would have a hard time this afternoon maybe he should talk to her later. But not now.

While heading back to their houses Sakura still had an dreamy look in her eyes. Like she was somewhere else instead of walking through the streets of Konoha. She played with her long hair around her finger and she was definitely deep in her own thoughts. Kakashi sighed. Normally she talked his ears of his head but now she was so silent it was scary.

"Saku" started he his sentence but Sakura looked at him immediately "I'm fine alright" said she annoyed.

"How did you know I wanted to ask that?" asked Kakashi.

"I know things Kakashi. A lot of things. I'm not crazy or something" and Sakura turned her head away from him with her arms around each other for her breasts.

Kakashi was a little stumped. She must be really grumpy.

"Just so you know" he said. "You can always talk to me."

"I know" said Sakura still a little pissed. Kakashi grabbed her hand and filled the gaps between his fingers with her fingers. It made Sakura blush and she got a chill on her back from it. They walked to their houses and the people in Konoha started to wake up. Kakashi let her hand go again and Sakura looked interrogative at him.

"People can't see us walking hand in hand. They'll think there's something going us betweens us. And we don't want that right?" said Kakashi with his I-don't-care-voice.

"No…" sighed Sakura. "We don't want that…"

Sakura opened the door of her own apartment and looked good at it. She made a total mess of it. That was nothing for her she was always so neat. On the glass table in front of her white couch were papers lying everywhere. On the white couch were remainders of her breakfast. Crumbs lay on the red cloth that lay over her couch.

"Sakura, your home again! I'm sooooooo happy" A little tiger came from Sakura's bedroom to her running. The little tiger ,size housecat, was the first rank of Sakura's summonings. When she summoned the very first time this little tiger was summoned and she decided to stay with Sakura as a pet. Her fur was so white as snow with black stripes and her eyes were blue as the sea on a sunny day. She had a large cherry red bow around her neck which made her even cuter than she already was. Sakura fell down on her knees and the white tiger jumped into her arms.

"You were gone when I woke up where were you? I was afraid something happened to you" said the cute voice of Sakura's tiger.

"Don't worry about me. I woke up early and wanted to walk a bit. Everything is alright Neko-chan" said Sakura. Neko was the name of the little tiger, even though it was a tiger her name still was Neko. She petted the little tiger behind her ear for a little while and then stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to clean up here a bit" said Sakura. Neko ran toward the kitchen and came back with a yellow bucket.

"I'm going to help too" said Neko smiling and walking in circles around the bucket.

Sakura put her long hair in a ponytail and started to organize all her papers and cleaning the couch. With the vacuum cleaner she vacuumed the ground and then finally filled Neko's bucket with water to mop the floor. She just wanted to start when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" yelled she from the other side of the room. She walked to the front door and when she opened it she saw her best friend with a sunflower from her flower shop. Ino's clothes were still purple ,as always, but it was now a lovely light purple summer dress with spaghetti ties with dark purple flowers on it and ocean blue toe slippers who matched her blue eyes. She had her long straight blond hair in a slanting tail. On each side of her head was a long lock of hair but they weren't in front of her eye anymore. On top of her head there were large black sunglasses. She gave Sakura a hug and walked into Sakura's apartment. Sakura looked at the girl she called her best friend and shook her head smiling.

"I went to your place so I could make sure you would come to Lee's funeral. I was a little afraid you didn't want to come or something" said Ino.

Sakura sighed "Thanks for trusting me so badly" said she but actually it was good from Ino to come. It was something for Sakura to decide not to go and then later regret it badly.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Sakura and walked to the kitchen already.

"Just a glass of water please" did she hear Ino say from out the living room.

Sakura came back with 2 glasses of water and sat next to Ino on the couch. The sunflower Ino brought with her lay on Sakura's table. Ino's eyes were all sparkly which was a bit odd because she had to go to a funeral within an hour. Sakura knew something good had happened for her. She didn't have to wait long to hear what it was.

"I'm in love" sighed the blonde girl smiling. Sakura looked at her and wanted to be happy for her but she didn't liked to hear this at a moment like this.

"And who is the lucky guy?" asked Sakura "Or is it still Sasuke?" said she mocking. Ino began to blush and looked at Sakura. "I hope you don't mind but it's. Oh I can't say it" said she giggling. Sakura sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this kind of games. "Just say it please Ino" said she a bit annoyed while she stood up and brought the, meanwhile empty, glasses back to the kitchen.

"It's Kakashi" did she hear Ino yell from the living room. Followed by the sound of breaking glasses.

"You don't mean that do you" asked Sakura shocked. Her best friend couldn't like her old teacher. She felt an emotion in her which she didn't felt often. The emotion of jealousy, but she pushed it aside.

"No you're right it was a joke" said Ino while she laughed hard "That you fell for that like ohmygosh it's so stupid"

Sakura could strangle her friend at times like these. She hated the stupid jokes of Ino, and at the moment she hated them even more.

"Very funny. Now tell me who it really is so I can get ready for the funeral" said Sakura annoyed.

"Geez, Miss. Grumpy relax a bit" said Ino. "But alright if you want to know it so badly" Ino walked to Sakura and grabbed her hands. "I hope you really don't mind" said she with a serious look on her face. Sakura became curious now.

"I don't know how to say this. I always yell at him and I never liked him that much but since a few minutes ago…"

Typical Ino. To fall in love with a boy who she knew for 3 minutes or something.

"Wait, you always yell at him. That would mean you know him longer than 3 minutes. This maybe could have a change" said Sakura giggling.

"Sakura! Don't be so mean to me. I can't help it I fall in love with every sweet guy but this time it's for real"

"Yeah right like all those other times it was for real" thought Sakura.

"Sakura…I'm in love with…Shikamaru" said Ino blushing

Sakura's mouth fell open of amazement. Shikamaru!? Ino hated him. But on the other hand, she was very jealous when Sakura had something going on with him. Sakura has dated Shikamaru for awhile but it never went serious or something. And it's almost 2 years ago…maybe 3.

"Well…that's uhm…nice for you. But does he like you too?" asked Sakura.

Ino looked at the clock.

"No time for telling you that we should get ready for Lee's funeral or we're going to get late" said she.

Sakura sighed again, for a second she forgot it again. She and Ino walked to her bedroom with Neko following them.

Kakashi sat on his couch. It was silent in his apartment like it always is. Just about a little time ago he held Sakura's hand. He didn't know exactly why he did that. He was doubting about himself. He wanted to comfort her and he wanted to hold her but on the other hand he couldn't. She was his old student and the age difference was really a lot. His hand were folded. He needed to make a decision. He never wanted to have a love in his life and certainly not a girl who's 13 years younger. But lately, when he saw her, he got this strange feeling. Like if he would give everything and more for her.

But it was impossible, they were good friends now and he knew Sakura was fine with that. He shouldn't be trying anything. He decided to keep it with friendship. His feelings for her were just like good friend…right?

He sighed. This could get difficult…

"Sakura you have to come now!" yelled Ino while she already stood in the door opening. Sakura ran out of her bedroom. Her black funeral outfit fitted her good. Her long pink hair was a little curled at the bottom and Neko had a black bow around her neck, instead of the cherry red one.

Her green eyes didn't have the usual sparkle in it. Ino looked with pity at her friend. She hoped she could comfort her a bit. But maybe she had to leave that job to Naruto, who was like a brother to Sakura.

"Let's go" sighed Sakura with a stone in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she had to say goodbye to Lee now. She felt powerless.

At the graveyard there were a lot of people. Gai-sensei was sitting first row with Kurenai and Anko on his sides. Naruto and Hinata were also already there. Naruto waved at Sakura and Ino. Sakura lifted Neko and walked towards the couple. Next to Naruto were two empty seats and Sakura sat on one of them. Ino wanted to sit on the one next to Sakura but Sakura whispered something in her ear. Ino nodded and stood up walking to Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura looked around.

"For who are you looking Sakura-chan" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at him "I…eh…nobody specific" replied she.

Tsunade walked to the front and held a speech about how a brave ninja Lee was. Sakura could feel the hot tears of her little tiger on her hands. Tears were in her own eyes too. And even though Naruto held a hand around her she didn't allow herself to cry. Not until he was here.

Kakashi walked out of his apartment. He was late, as usual, but now he hurried a bit. He hated funerals and he hated the speeches but there were a lot of friends there now and he knew Lee too.

The image of Sakura sitting on the rock the other day was in his mind but he pushed it aside. He didn't allowed himself anymore.

A few minutes later he walked into the funeral. Tsunade, who still spoke, looked at him angry but he just smiled at her. Sakura looked up and when she saw Kakashi she smiled sadly for a second. Kakashi noticed that the chair next to her was empty. He realized it wasn't good to sit next to her now so he walked to the other side and sat next to Neji who was conspicuously calm. Tenten sat next to him and she was crying little tears. His hand lay on her leg.

Kakashi looked around and met with two sad, jaded green, eyes. Sakura looked at him and he looked away. He could feel she was disappointed. He didn't wanted this but it could be such a problem if he would get closer to her now. It was a bad idea.

The funeral ended and everyone lay a white flower at the grave of Lee. Sakura walked behind Naruto with a flower in her hand and Neko had one in her small mouth too. Naruto lay down his flower. "Goodbye Fuzzy-Eyebrows" and tears finally decided to fall. Hinata hugged him and together they left.

Only Sakura and Pearl were still there. Sakura let Pearl go and she jumped in front of the flower sea. The little tiger still cried and lay down her flower too. Than she walked back to Sakura and pushed against her leg. Slowly she walked to the other flowers. Her hand was shaking. In her mind she kept repeating the moment he died. She was there with him and he was a good friend. She didn't wanted to say goodbye.

She let herself fall down on the floor and started to cry. Neko tried to comfort her but she suddenly stopped. Sakura cried big, hot tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an older silver haired man behind her.

"Sakura, this is how a life of a ninja should end" and he poofed away.

Sakura still sat on the floor. Kakashi acted strange, she realized.

Sad, tired and empty she stood up. Neko looked at her.

"Let's go home Neko-chan. It already late" and she started to walk. Neko walked behind her. She noticed the lonely look in her owner's eyes.

Within a couple of minutes they were home. Sakura kicked off the black pumps she wore and plopped down on the couch. She sighed really deep and her head hurt.

"Sakura, you have to eat something" said a small voice.

"I know Neko-chan but I'm not hungry now. I'm going to sleep alright"

"But it's just 19:00!"

"I know…but I'm really tired" and Sakura walked to her bedroom. She changed her funeral outfit for her short, jade green, nightgown. With 2 green hairclips she kept her hair out her face. She closed her door and curtains and Pearl jumped on the large bed.

Sakura got into her bed and went to sleep. Neko was already asleep too.

They didn't noticed something or someone arriving at Sakura's balcony…

Kakashi opened the door of his apartment. He realized that he was hard against Sakura. He wasn't a friend for her…but maybe it would be better this way.

He turned on the light and walked into his kitchen. He leant on his counter and thought about how Sakura would feel now. He could see her in his mind. The image of her crying on the couch was going through his mind. He hurt her with his words. But she knew him, she probably knew he was just a friend for her. And that friends sometimes say the truth even if it's a hard one.

Kakashi walked to the couch with a glass of juice and sat down. He made a promise with himself…He wasn't allowed to see Sakura for 2 weeks. And a ninja won't go back on his word.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock which said it was 0:02.

She sat straight up and tried not to wake up Neko. She looked around her large bedroom. The curtains blew along with the soft breeze that came from an open door. She wasn't tired anymore.

Sakura blinked with her eyes to get a better view in the dark. She noticed something strange. She knew for sure she closed the door.

She got out of her bed and walked to her balcony. The white curtains still blew along with the wind.

Sakura stood on her balcony and looked out over her street. Everything was dark except for the lights who lighted the street. Even though the sun was gone it was a warm night and she even felt a bit happy. She was thinking back at the funeral. And Kakashi. Her bonds with him grew in a short time, she never expected it but she really liked him. She blushed a bit in the dark. Sakura couldn't lie against herself. She liked Kakashi more than she should. When he put his arms around she felt happier then ever before. But she wasn't allowed to like him. She was his old student and the age difference was really a lot. But still…she couldn't help herself. She thought about the rumours that would spread if she and her old sensei would get together, she didn't want that. But she wanted to be with him and it would be a lot of work but she wouldn't regret it. She liked him and she wanted to fight for him. She would get him if she wanted too.

A warm wind was blowing through Konoha and Sakura's long babypink hair blew along with it.

She didn't noticed somebody arriving at the same balcony as where she was.

Somebody who could mess up everything…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did. I'm sorry for uploading so late.  
I hope you guys like Neko. She's an OC(original Character) and I think she's sooooo cute. And for the people who don't know: Neko means cat.  
Chapter 5 will be an important chapter for the storyline so look foward to it. I'll upload as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But get your hands off of Neko. She's mine x3

-x- Jeweltjuh


	5. Secrets and Old Feelings

Kakashi stepped out of his bed

Kakashi stepped out of his bed. He couldn't catch sleep. His room was dark and lonely. He walked toward the bathroom and washed his face with the cold water.

"I could better do something usefull" thought he and he grabbed his forehead protector and shoes and walked to his door. The streets of Konoha were lighted and everything was quite. He walked to a bar, the only place people were still awake, and ordered a drink. He was drinking some sake when someone smacked him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a good friend of him.

"Kakashi, nothing for you to be here on this time of the day."

"I couldn't catch a sleep Anko. So that's why I'm here now."

Anko laughed for a second. "If you can't catch sleep and you don't sit here reading one of your dirty books you have a problem" and Anko sat next to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed for a second, he knew Anko was so stubborn that she wouldn't leave until she knew what was the problem. But he couldn't tell her he had feelings for...for this special girl.

"Whatever you say or do I'm not able to tell you cause I don't have any problems"

"Oh please Kakashi don't let me laugh. I know you for a very long time now and I know when you are in deep shit" said Anko.

Kakashi took another sip of his sake and looked at the woman next to him. He could stand up and walk away but she would follow. He could try to knock her out but he was too nice for that. He could make her so drunk that she would forget about him.

Nah, he was to nice to do that too.

"There's nothing wrong alright. I'm perfectly fine"

Anko hit him on his shoulder very hard again. The sake he was holding in his hand spilled over.

"Kakashi, you are going to tell me now or I'll have to use my evil tricks to make you say it" and Anko licked over the glass, with whatever she was drinking, with the scary look only she could have.

Kakashi ordered another sake and Anko was staring at him. She knew he hated that.

"What do you want?" said Kakashi annoyed

"Tell me your problem. I want to know, I want to know" answered Anko curious.

Kakashi sighed, he wouldn't get rid of her. That women is like a bee to honey. Or like Tsunade to sake. Or Jiraiya to…oh who cares. He smiled of his own thoughts.

"Kakashi, you are going to tell me right? It's better to tell me than to tell Gai or Genma when you're freaking drunk"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm a woman"

Kakashi suppressed a laugh, it was true but it was still hard to think Anko was a women. She was a tomboy and she always would be. But maybe she had some good advice for him. He didn't have to tell which girl it was about.

"See…" he started. Followed by twinkling eyes of Anko. Damn he would regret this later. But now he needed to tell it to somebody.

"I think I…maybe I could have closer feelings for somebody."

"Oh…my…goodness. Hatake Kakashi. The Copy Cat Ninja. The man who swore off love has feelings for someone? Don't make me laugh"

"I didn't meant to make you laugh"

"Your serious about this!? You're fucking serious about this! Oh goodness."

"So…are you going to tell whole Konoha now?" asked Kakashi.

"No I'm not. That's not how I am. You should've known that Kakashi. But more important…" and Anko got another twinkle in her eye. Kakashi knew which question would follow.

"Who is it!? She must be special to make you like her"

"Not going to tell you" said Kakashi with a serious face.

"Alright. I'll leave it for now," Anko smirked a bit. "Now…you want advice I guess?"

"Advice would be nice yes" Kakashi still didn't look at Anko.

Anko stood there with her hand rubbing her chin. She actually looked like if she was thinking. Kakashi waited until she finally said something.

"Ask her out on a date. Duh," laughed Anko.

"I can't do that," sighed Kakashi.

"You actually haven't told me anything right?"

Kakashi nodded and Anko sighed.

"If you're not going to do that I can't help you."

"Sake please!" and Kakashi took a sip of his just ordered drink, ignoring what Anko said.

Anko got annoyed. "Alright Kakashi, if you're not going to tell me I can't help you and then I'm just wasting my time here."

"I can't tell you because, because it's complicated."

"Well, I did figure that out myself. But why is it complicated?" asked Anko.

"Because, I can't have her in my life. She's pretty, lovely and caring. But she's not for me. She's not meant for me."

"Does she have a boyfriend already?" asked Anko.

"No, she doesn't have one. She's waiting for a special person to return. She's saving herself for him."

Anko nodded like she understood everything "I see I see, so you don't want to feel something for her because you can't get her?"

Kakashi nodded, hardly noticeable. "Sake please!?"

"Quit the drinking. Kakashi, if you want her you have to try. And maybe she wants you too. There's only one way to ask her. And I've seen the look in her eyes while she walked next to you. I've seen the look in her eyes during the funeral. Her tiger is awesomely cute by the way."

"How do you know!" Kakashi was a bit shocked. He didn't excepted that somebody would notice.

"Well…to tell you the truth. Her tiger comes to my house sometimes to chat and she told me that. Pearl was worried because Sakura wasn't doing well so I watched her a little from the back. And I noticed that since she's hanging out with you she looks happier. Pearl noticed too."

"Wait a second. You are friends with her TIGER?" Kakashi didn't want to laugh but Anko made it hard for him.

A dangerous twinkle in Anko's eyes appeared again "Got any problems with that?"

"No no no definitely not. It's cool. But I already made my decision."

Anko nodded. "So what is it?"

"I'm going to let her pass."

"You're going to do what!" yelled Anko, a bit too hard. The people in the bar looked their way. Anko looked at him and they turned around again. Sometimes it was good to be a bit scary.

"Kakashi…I know I can't say anything to get you off that idea. You're way to stubborn for that. But maybe you're making a big mistake now."

Kakashi raised his shoulders for a second.

Anko walked away from him heading for the exit. She didn't say anything.

When she wanted to walk out of the bar she began to scream.

"WEAKLING. YOU DAMNED WEAKLING!" and with that she was gone.

Kakashi poofed out the bar. He hated when people stared at him. He poofed right into his living room. He looked around in the dark room. It was silent and cold. He missed a presence. The white couch was empty. He remembered the last time Sakura sat on his couch. She wasn't her often but when she was her it felt like she made his room living. He sighed. Taking distance was going to be a lot harder than he expected. His love for Sakura was always there. He just didn't noticed it. It was a lot deeper than he thought it was. He remembered a sting of jealousy he had when she kissed Sasuke a year ago. His feelings for her were there all along. He didn't noticed them. He was such a dumbass.

Sakura leant on the edge of her balcony. Slowly she remembered it again. She dreamed about him. In her dream she saw her with him. Their first kiss. And of course their second. She stood there and she watched. They didn't noticed that she stood her. She watched herself kissing Sasuke and smile to him. She relived all their happy moments. And then the ground broke apart and she fell. Deeper and deeper. When she finally stopped falling she noticed she was on a hill in the dark night. She heard a voice coming from the stars. But she didn't remembered what it said. The voice was dark and heavy.

"Believe me. Save me………"

Sakura woke up from her thoughts. The voice. The words. It was…she turned around and looked in dark and cold eyes. In front of her stood somebody she knew very well. She couldn't believe her own eyes. In front of her stood the person she missed. The person who make her shed her tears. The person which she prayed for every night. She couldn't believe it.

The full moon shined on them. The wind blew along them. Sakura brought her hand to his cheek. His skin was cold and pale.

She wasn't able to speak. Her words didn't came out of her mouth. Her hand shook a bit.

This was the last thing she expected…

She moved her lips a bit but she didn't make sound. Her eyes had a small sparkle in them. Her lips spelled just one word. Just one name. Sasuke.

"It's alright Sakura. I have to hurry I don't have much time."

Sakura awakened from her trance. He was serious. He wasn't her to just have a nice talk. "Tell me.." whispered she.

"You have to save me, each night you receive messages from me in your dreams. Remember them."

"That's what Lee also told me to do."

"It's the only way I can communicate. They're keeping my mind closed off."  
"Who? Tell me Sasuke!"

"I don't know who…but I do know you can save me. Just you. Please do it."

"Of course I will," and tears appeared in Sakura's eyes. He was here. He needed here. But it was all so confusing. She hated the dreams. But she could go hate this moment even more.

"Sakura..," she looked in his eyes again. His dark eyes. In his hand was a small necklace with a shining S onto it.

"Wear this and it'll protect you against me," he took her hand and gave her the necklace. He came close to her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. Sakura was still astounded by all the happenings. She nodded and Sasuke jumped off the balcony.

"Sasuke! No! Don't…go," she jumped after him and ran until she came at the stone bench. She didn't saw her friend anywhere. Her fingers played with the silver necklace and the wind played with her pink hair. She sat down on the bench and remembered the last time she sat her in the middle of the night. It was when Sasuke left. Suddenly she felt lonely and lost. She couldn't speak about this with anyone, not with Ino, not with Naruto and especially not with Kakashi. But just this one time, she needed to speak about it. She could feel that deep in her heart she still had feelings for Sasuke. Could it be love? Or just friendship? She wondered.

She stood up, planning to head home. In her mind she kept repeating all that happened just a few minutes ago. From pure frustration she bit on her lip until she tasted blood. She was walking without any sense of direction, until she noticed she stood in the field with the blooming cherry tree's. One of her most favourite places in Konoha when she was younger.

Her lips moved..

_**Hold me tight, if this is how it feels**_

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to be in love with someone**_

_**I love you, my tears won't stop**_

_**And so I wish**_

_**That I had never met you**_

It was so long ago since she sang that song, she wrote it when Sasuke was gone and sang it very often. But the last 3 years she didn't even remembered the song…And now she didn't knew if she was singing it for Sasuke or for Kakashi.

She fell down on the ground. She was so tired. Her sight became more vague. She heard a voice calling her from far away, but she thought it was only in her head. Then she heard it again, a sweet voice. It wasn't Sasuke. And it wasn't Ino either. With a lot of effort she managed to get up. She didn't noticed the tears that ran over her cheeks.

Kakashi looked at her. He could see her pink hair moved by the wind. When he felt lonely just a few minutes ago he wanted to take a walk, and now he was looking at the girl who was special to him. But he had swore he would keep his distance. He saw the tears running from her eyes and started running towards her. For a second he forgot about his promise with himself. He was only thinking about the tears that went down her cheeks, falling on the soft ground.

Sakura looked at the person running towards her. Her sight was blurry but she recognized a strong chakra level. Her head felt heavy and her hands began to shake. She moved her black boot one step forward but almost lost her balance. She blinked with her eyes a couple of times and recognized a silver haired man. She wanted to put another step forwards, but just when she moved her other feet she could only say one thing "K-Kakashi," and she fainted. Kakashi could catch her just in time. She slept in his arms and with his hands he removed the tears from her face. He wondered about what happened and about what he should do. He couldn't stay here with her. And he was sure that she would kill him if he brought her to the hospital. No, before he did that he had to make sure about what happened. It was nothing for Sakura to push herself so far that she fainted. Something must've happened, he was sure about it.

He lifted her up and carried her away from the fields. His house was on the other side of the town so Sakura's apartment was closer. He felt in her pockets to see if there was a key but couldn't find any. Of course she was smart enough to not put it in her pockets so she could lose it easily as a ninja. Meanwhile he was standing in front of her house. He was sure that nobody has seen them…right? With Sakura in his arms he tried to look for a key. Eventually he found one, right between her belt "I should remember that place," said he to himself in the dark night. He carried her inside and placed her on her large bed. She looked so tired, but yet so sweet. He put the blanket over her and walked in to her living room. She probably would be fine after a good night rest and some sedatives against headache. But he still wondered what happened, he just couldn't think of something that made her so broken. But thinking that she met the guy who was so special to her long time ago and faced the confrontation with her past wasn't an option which came down his mind…

* * *

"Sakura,…Sakura answer me!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a wood close by a river. The river was calm and looked refreshing. The sun was burning and their weren't any breezes. She felt a person standing behind her, but for some reason she didn't want to turn around. Her hand went to her heart and she felt a necklace around her neck. A large, silver S.

"Sakura, you know you have to go and find me! You know you will do it. Hurry up, please. I need you!"

These words made her heart skip a beat. She knew it all along, but didn't want to look Sasuke in the eyes again. Not willing to cause more confusion for her. She realized it was all a dream. And she had to wake up.

_This is a dream Sakura! Wake up from it now, this isn't real! You have to wake up!"_

With a shock she woke up, breathing heavily from waking up. When she looked around there weren't any trees and the river was also gone. But she still felt a presence of somebody close by. She prayed that it wasn't Sasuke, she couldn't handle that. It had to be all a dream. She hasn't seen Sasuke and he didn't kiss her again. That just couldn't be. Her hand went to her neck, and when she felt something she knew it wasn't a dream. Doubt came to her, she didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't just go out looking for Sasuke, not on her own. Outside her window the sun slowly came up and the birds woke up. Sakura took a deep breath. She had to do something, she just had to came up with a plan and everything would be fine.

"Oh good, you're awake," she heard in the door opening. She turned around her head and saw Kakashi standing there. Questions went through her head, how did he came her and how did she actually came here? Did he knew anything? Did he saw Sasuke too?

Kakashi walked towards her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hm, you don't have any fever. Maybe you were just exhausted," he spoke.

Sakura looked at him and realized he only knew that she fainted and he brought her home. His onyx eye was staring at her which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It was like it wanted an explanation which she couldn't give. No this was something she had to figure out by herself. And she didn't wanted to lie to anybody and especially not to Kakashi but she had no choice. She had to find Sasuke alone.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 5. I need reviews and comments if you want me to keep on writing cuz I'm barely inspired lately. This chapter was really hard to write and sorry I let you guys wait for so long. But to make it up here's a preview of the next chapter!

"You have to go on the mission Sakura!" said Tsunade.

"But, it's an ANBU mission and I'm not an ANBU."

"Yes I know that, but you're the only one capable of doing this undercover mission. I'm sorry Sakura, it's dangerous and I don't want you to go but you are the only person who can do this. Or else Konoha would be in great danger."

Sakura sighed, she knew she had to do this but it wasn't something she wanted. Not while she was planning a Rescue-Sasuke mission. This mission was hard and there was a change that she wouldn't survive it. But she also knew that she had to go. Because of her one special power, she had to go.  
"Sakura, go make preparations. Make sure nobody can recognize you. I'll come up with a plan. I'm sorry Sakura, I also don't want you to go," said Tsunade with a soft voice.

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, I'll do it. And I'll come back alive," and with a small smile Sakura left the Hokages building.

Please look forward to it!

-x- Jeweltjuh


End file.
